


Day 17; Lancelot

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lance basically cries, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 17.Prompts Chosen: Masturbation and Orgasm Denial.





	Day 17; Lancelot

Lotor ran a finger down Lance’s cheek, pressing under his chin lightly in order to tilt his face upwards towards himself. “Now… I want you to give me a show… You can be as creative as you want… but you are not allowed to come.”

A shiver went through Lance at the order. He loved putting on a show, especially for Lotor. “Yes, sir..” He was already prepared, the plug inside him keeping him loose. He grabbed one of his toys from the box he had them stashed in, a deep blue toy that had ridges and bumps. It definitely had the potential of making the challenge extremely challenging, but he was always up for one.

He grabbed the lube before he took the plug out, a soft moan escaping his lips as it came out with a wet popping sound. He quickly covered his chosen toy with lube and slid it inside of himself with a moan.

Lotor watched as Lance started pumping the toy in and out of himself. “Good boy..” He sat down in the chair they had placed in the room. “Make sure to stroke your cock as well.”

Lance nodded and stroked his cock with his right hand, his left one moving the toy at random intervals.

After a few minutes, he had to slow down. He’d always been sensitive and it was coming to bite him in the ass. “F-fuck…” He moaned out, slowing down the speed to a near stop.

Lotor raised a brow. “Did I tell you to stop? Continue.” He smiled as Lance whined, but continued. After a few thrusts of the toy he could tell that Lance was right on the edge. “Stop.”

Lance whined and moved his hands away. He was so close, he could practically feel it right there. And then it receded. He looked up at Lotor, his legs shaking ever so slightly, breath coming in short pants.

Lotor gave an approving nod. “Continue, slowly.” He smiled as Lance did as he was told.

After what had felt like forever, Lance as panting, his hand once again moving up and down his cock slowly, in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. He looked up at Lotor. “Can I.. please?.. I need to come..” He let out an almost sobbing noise as his cock twitched in his hand. “Can I come?” It had become nearly impossible to hold back, painful in a way.

Lotor sighed and looked at his nails for a moment. “You may come now.” He could tell Lance was at the edge, so close to safe-wording, and he didn’t want to harm his love.

Lance came almost immediately after permission was given, his mouth opened in a silent moan. His hips jerked sporadically as he came harder than he had in… well forever it seemed. It nearly hurt, how hard he came, after having been denied quite a few times his load was more than he usually produced, creating a mess of himself and the floor. He panted harshly as he came down, barely even noting that Lotor had moved to his side, gently guiding him down so he didn’t just collapse. He heard Lotor talking, some soothing words, telling him he’d done a good job, he was so proud of him. Lance let himself relax as Lotor made sure he was alright.

All in all it was a very satisfying night..


End file.
